Darkness
by Gravity Falls Secrets
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so I put it inside the story / please read. :)


Darkness has over taken the town of Gravity Falls and its all because of Mabel and Dipper. When jogging through the woods one day with her friends, Mabel stumbles upon an abandoned school. Some say it has secrets no one has ever come to solving. Mabel thinks its nothing but her friends don't think the same. One day while exploring Dipper also stumbles upon the school. He stands at the rusty gates and tries to open them but it doesn't budge. Thinking its all a lie or some prank he goes home but that same night he brings Mabel along to go check the place out. What happens when the two go a little to far? A voice whispers in the dark of night both of their names. Weeks later the two begin to find mysterious murders happening past the very few hours. What happens when their friends and family members begin to disappear and it has something to do with the school?

Read if you dare...

{ Dipper;;

"**Mabel how far are we?"** I ask my sister who is holding a brownish colored map. **"It should be right here."** She responds coming to an erupt halt. I look around. All I can see is fog blocking my sight and a dark run down old building. It looks like an old school. _**A boarding school, or some kind of academy.**_

{ Mabel;;

My brother continues to look around mumbling how whatever we were trying to find, should be right here. I swear I haven't seen a building for hours._**Face it Dipper we're lost!**_I wanted to shout but I didn't because he was my brother and I kind of didn't have the sort of nerve to fight with him in a place that really gave me the chills whenever I breathed in the air. **"Maybe if we- Wait no that wouldn't work either." **My brother mumbled gruffly under his voice. I looked at the map once more and then I saw it. The building that wasn't on the map when we first arrived here. It looked like some sort of run down place that went out of business. Out of the blue I heard a faint crackle come from the rusty gates that stood in front of my brother and I. _**That was weird.**_

{ Wendy;;

"**Thompson!"** Lee and Nate shouted from behind the Pitt cola machine. My friends and I had sneaked back into the Dusk2dawn for no reason at all. I guess that's what happens when teenagers are bored and they want something to do. They break into abandoned places, ones that are haunted for example. **"Your a Dancing Machine!" **A voice said. I look around. No body else was there except for Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson. _**Must had come from the game Thompson continued to play.**_I though. I laugh as Thompson continues to step on the wrong arrow. **"Wow he really sucks at this."** I say leaning over whispering to Tambry whom no longer has her face buried in her phone. Its like she's less addicted to it which is good. **"Totally."** She responds.

{Dipper;;

"**Uh Mabel we should probably get out of here."** I say almost dropping my flashlight as a high pitched cackle fills the air. It doesn't sound like a witch but it sure was high pitched. _**What was that? **_Out of the blue the lights that were once off in the empty rooms of the abandoned school, are on and shadows are casted on the walls. _**What's going on? I have to know! **_The next thing that happens almost causes me to loose my cool and run back home to the shack screaming like a maniac. The same voice that cackled earlier whispers my name, quickly. **"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper."** Mabel runs over to me and holds onto my shoulders. I still didn't feel safe. **"Uh where's Grunkle Stan?"** I ask my voice shaking. Mabel gives me a worried look and grips my shoulders tighter.** "Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel." **The same voice says again. **"Dipper!" **Mabel shouts. **"I wanna go home!"** She shouts tears forming in her right eye. I'm scared to death and my shoulders probably have finger nail marks on my shoulders where Mabel is gripping on to them. Seriously her grip feels like she is going to break the fabric of my shirt.**"Home? Home? Home? There is no home."** The voice whispers. That is when I drop the lantern, grab my sister's hand, and dash off into a full sprint.

{Mabel;;

"**Let's stop here."** Dipper says letting go of my hand. He stands beside a tree and places both of his hands on his knees. **"OK." **I respond doing the same. I wasn't sure if the voice that whispered our names was following us, but it felt like it. **"Where's Grunkle Stan? He should be here."** Dipper says checking his watch. Grunkle Stan drove us here on his way to the grocery store. Dippingsauce was the one who begged him. I didn't really wanna go on this mystery. Whenever I was in this area it always gave me the creeps. I learned that a few weeks ago when my friends and I went jogging on Sunday and we just magically appeared in front of those rusty gates, but that time it was different, the voice didn't whisper our names it didn't whisper anything in fact. I pick up my head from bending over and see headlights in front of me. **"Dipper there he is!"** I shout. **"Sorry."** Grunkle Stan says as if he almost gave us each double heart attacks. **"Its fine."** I say strapping in my seat belt. **"Let's get out of here."** Dipper says fastening his. **"You got it!"** Stan says right away and then speeds the car past the part of the woods we came out of. **"Let's never go back there again."** I say to Dipper. He gives me a smile and until then I notice he's blushing. Blushing at me. **"Agreed."** he responds. I lean back in my seat and look over at Dipper. He hasn't stopped staring at me. I poke his arm. He looks likes he in some sort of trance. This is weird. _**Very weird.**_

{Wendy;;

Tambry looks up away from Thompson and over at Nate. She smiles and he waves. _**What? Are they like going out or something? **_I'm confused. For as long as I can remember Nate and Tambry have always hated each others guts, now they're all like cool with everything. A strike a bright neon green lightning comes from the game Thompson is playing. **"Thompson!"** I shout. **"What?"** He calls back. He clearly didn't notice the lightning. I poke Tambry's side. **"Ow! What?"** She shrieks annoyed. I must have stopped her little reality world with her Nate. **"Did you see that?"** I ask pointing towards the game. **"See what?"** Robbie asks as if he could hear our conversation from across the room. **"Green lightning. It came from the game."** I respond trying my best to not sound like a scared little kid. **"I didn't see anything."** Tambry responds. Robbie as always has to make a big scene out of it. **"Oh you poor little soul! I****'ll**** save you! Gosh why are ****you ****all of a sudden starting to act like that kid who wears that annoying pine tree hat?"** He asks. Dipper? Why would he be talking about Dipper? **"His name is not Pine tree hat its Dipper." **I respond angrily. **"Yeah whatever but why are you acting like him all of a sudden?"** He asks. **"What? I'm not acting like Dipper, I'm just worried something bad is going to happen in this store again so I'm being cautious."** I respond. **"Well your acting like Captain Buzz Kill."** He responds. He better shut up before I make him. I hope he doesn't kiss people with his mouth. Glad Dipper saved me from it when he could. **"Shut up." **I respond and walk away. I think if I call home and talk to Dipper about sneaking in to come get me I would be fine, and if my friends got eaten by a bunch of weird creatures I wouldn't save them. **"Jerk!"** I shout as I walk away with my hands in my pockets.

{Dipper;;

"**We're here kiddos."** Grunkle Stan says pulling the car to a stop. My sister is the first one to get out before me. **"I'm gonna go stare at a wall and try to forget EVERYTHING."** She says. I nod. I could do the same, but I feel that I read something about that place in my journal. Am I gonna stop? NO I am not. Grunkle Stan holds up his keys. **"I want you to park this thing in the shed."** He almost drops the keys in my hand when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I raise an eyebrow at the caller ID. _I__**ts Wendy.**_ I put the phone to my ear and answer. **"Hello?"** I ask slowly. **"Dipper oh my god you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." **She sounds rushed when she responds. Glad to hear my voice? OK. **"What's wrong?" **I ask. "**Well Robbie is being a total jerk and things just started to get weird at the convenience store."** She responds. I can tell she's twisting the phone cord around her finger 'cause the line starts to get muffled. **"And?**" I ask thinking she has more to tell me. **"I need you to come get me, but you have to park behind the store so I can go out the back door." **I think to myself. I don't have a car myself but I can probably drive the golf cart.** "Be there in fifteen minutes."** I respond. **"OK."** She says and then hangs up. Well gotta go save my future girlfriend from dying without me. **"Sorry Grunkle Stan I gotta go save Wendy."** I say heading over to the golf cart. **"But I need someone to park it inside for me." **he complains. **"Just leave it outside, nothings going to happen to it."** I respond. **"Tell Mabel I'll be back soon."** And with that I put my foot on the gas pedal and drive off. _**I hope I get to Wendy in time.**_

{Mabel;;

I wipe my boots on the welcome mat at the door and walk inside the shack home to me, Grunkle Stan, Dipper and probably Soos. Speaking of Soos I notice he is sitting at the kitchen table playing cards with another boy I haven't seen before. He isn't as heavy as Soos and actually he looks nothing like Soos.** "Oh good you ****dudes ****are back." **He says looking up from his cards. The Mystery boy sips from a glass. **"Oh hey Soos."** I respond slouching in an empty seat. **"What happened ****Bro****?"** he asked. No more like he pleaded. **"I don't wanna talk about it."** I respond. **"Well OK then. Where's Dip?"** He asks. I look around. **"I don't know. He didn't follow me when I came inside. He's probably off doing something with Wendy."** I say. Soos nods and looks up at Mystery Boy. **"Oh um, Mabes this is my cousin Reggie."** Reggie puts out his hand for me to shake.** "Mabel."** I respond and give it a firm shake. **"****Pleasure."** he says smiling. Wow this guy is actually pretty attractive. **"Soos I never knew you had a cousin."** I inform. **"Yeah I really never mentioned him a lot."** Soos says nervously chuckling. A clash of thunder roars outside, our Grunkle cusses something as he walks from the kitchen and over to the table. **"Said nothing would happen to it, ugh liar." **He says popping the tap of a Pitt Cola.

{Wendy;;

"**Hey Captain Buzz Kill what are you doing?" **Robbie asks as he tries to put his arm around me. **"Don't call me that!"** I snap and push his arm away. He already hypnotized me once I don't need him to do it again. **"Sheesh sorry, I thought you needed comforting." **He says. **"I don't need anything from you!" **I shout. He picks up the phone I left dangling by the cord and examines it. **"What did you do? Call Pine tree hat?"** He asks making kissing noises with his lips. **"Yeah that's really mature Robbie." **I sarcastically say. **"Its not sarcastic, I actually meant it."** I groan. **"Gee thanks jerk."** I reply. **"Oh your in love with Dipper. Wendy and Dipper sitting in a tree,"** I walk away from Robbie before he makes more kissing noises. **"K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"** Tambry and Nate look up at me and see I'm about to blow a fuse. **"First comes love, then comes marriage," "That's real MATURE ROBBIE!" **I shout. **"Then comes the baby in a baby carriage." **He finishes. If it weren't for Lee and Nate holding me down, Robbie would have been a goner. Out of the blue the neon green lightning appears again. This time where Robbie is standing. **"What I was only trying to have a little fun."** Robbie says shrugging his shoulders. **"Robbie look out!"** Nate shouts. The lightning strikes Robbie causing the whole store to shake. Lee and Nate loose their grip on me. Before they can do anything to save him, he _**disappears**_, and so does the_** lightning**_.

{Dipper;;

I bet if someone was is the cart with me I could've killed them as I drove, blaring "Angel in Blue Jeans, by train." What its a good song. As I continue to drive I loose the radio station as I get closer to the convenience store. I park the cart behind the building as Wendy said, but she also said she would be waiting for me out back. I get out of the cart and look around. Wendy wasn't there. _**Where is she? **_I thought. Maybe she forgot I was coming to get her. I open the back door and am shocked by what I see. The whole store is upside down again. Robbie isn't in the store. Green lightning is everywhere. **"Dipper Help!"** A voice shouts. Wendy! I run through the isles trying to find her. _**What is happening? **_I asked myself. Things were disappearing as I passed them, green lightning still every where. **"Wendy where are you?"** I shouted. Finally at the end of an isle I find a weird green portal on the wall. It blows my hair back making it visible to see my birthmark. _**The big Dipper.**_ When I look below me, Wendy, Tambry, Nate, and Lee are holding onto the ends of tiles for dear life. _**What do I do? How do I help? **_**"Dipper please!"** She shouts straining. I grab a hold of her wrists and try to pull her towards me.** "Dipper its to strong."** She says. I don't listen. I pull harder. Nothing. The wind coming from the portal gets stronger and makes it hard to hold onto her without grabbing onto anything. Tambry looses strength and let's go. She flies into the portal, Nate behind her. **"Nate! Tambry!"** Wendy shouts. Lee is the last to go. **"Your mine."** A voice says in the portal. Green lightning surrounds it. My hands start to loose grip on Wendy. **"Dipper please don't let go!"** She strains. _**"Wendy Corduroy age 22, death: murder." **_The voice says again. This portal is taking Wendy to her death. **"No!"** I shout. My hands get sweatier and sweatier by the minute. Without knowing I loose my grip on Wendy. The voice in the portal laughs and then the portal closes once Wendy is through. NO! NO! This is only a dream, I'll just pinch myself and I'm going to wake up. I pinch myself but it doesn't work. **"Wendy No. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** I shout pounding on the floor. A wet salty tear falls on my cheek. _**She was my soul mate.**_

{Mabel;;

"**Got any aces?" **I ask Reggie. He places one down. **"Wow she's good at this."** he says smiling at me.** "She doesn't even know what we're playing Reg."** Soos responds. I look over at Waddles who is happily chewing on my dirty boot. I walk over to him and pat his head. The spot he can't reach. **"How's my boot tasting buddy?"** I ask him. **"Oink, oink." **He oinks. God he's so cute.** "Say oink oink one more time."** I say. **"Oink oink."** I squish his chubby face. His face is so fat. The front door busts open led by crying and thunder roaring outside. _**"Its all my fault, I could've held onto her."**_ The voice shouts. I catch a glimpse of Dipper's Pine tree hat as he dashes upstairs. Oh boy. **"Dude bro? What happened?"** Soos asks. Dipper stands before us. **"Nothing." **And with that he continues to run up the stairs.

{Stan;;

I hear crying that sounds unmanly come from the living room. _**Must be Dipper. **_I thought. _**Wendy probably dumped him.**_ Poor kid all he wanted was that girl. I walk out into the living room. **"Mabel what's up with your brother?"** I ask. She gets up from the floor. **"I don't know."** She responds. Waddles continues to chew on her boot. Silly pig. **"Oh Mr. Pines have you met my cousin Reggie?"** Soos asks pointing to the man sitting across from him at the table. **"No."** I reply.** "Well Mr. Pines Reggie, Reggie, Mr. Pines." **Reggie sticks out his hand for me to shake. **"Howdy."** I say. **"Pleasure."** He responds. The phone rings from the table. _**Oh god not this again.**_ I think. The phone clicks saying that to leave a message. "**Hi handsome why don't we hang out this weekend, I'm off. Anyways call me, call me back."** The phone line clicks. **"Another message from Susan?" **Mabel asks. **"I thought you too didn't like each other any more?"** Soos asks. I scratch the back of my neck. **"Well she still likes me but I don't like her."** I respond. Mabel nods her head. **"Anyways I'm gonna go check on Dipper, he probably needs some one to comfort him."** And with that she dashes up the stairs to the attic. Waddles walks up to me and oinks. **"What?" **I ask him. **"Oink oink."** I sigh and bend down to scratch his head.

{Dipper;;

Cool Kids by EchoSmith plays in my headphones. I continue to cry. **"Dipper?"** My sister asks. **"Go away!"** I shout. **"Dippingsauce please, I know you need me in there." **She pleads. I guess she's got a point. **"Fine."** I sigh. Its faint and sounds like how I used to sigh. Old traits are coming back. Mabel see's my watery eyes and snot filled tissues. She runs over to the other side of the room and grabs a chair. She pulls it up to my side of the bed and sits in it. **"What happened?" **She asks. I sniffle. **"I don't wanna talk about it."** I respond. **"Dipper come on, you have to get it off your chest somehow."** She pleads. **"Mabel I don't know how I'm gonna get this off my chest. I just watched the love of my life be taken away from me by my own eyes!"** I shout which causes more tears to come. **"Oh Dipper."** My sister says watching me cry. **"I'm so sorry."** She says handing me a tissue. I sniffle. **"Thanks."** She smiles. **"Hey do I need to comfort my sibling again?"** She asks. I guess I could use some of Mabel's love to help me.** "Sure." **I respond. **"Alright."** She says I scoot over on my bed and leave a space for Mabel. She leans against me and wraps her arms around me. Her embrace is so warm and comforting. She lays her head on my chest and heaves a sigh. **"Dipper you know what?"** She asks softly. **"Hmm?" **I ask. **"I love you."** She responds softly. I smile. **"I love you to Mabel."**

{Wendy;;

I wake up with a pounding in my head. I flutter my eyelashes as I try to get used to the light that seems to be shining in my face. _**What's going on? **_The last I remembered was Dipper letting go of my wrists. I sit up and rub my head. It feels like My body was pounded with bricks. I stare at my wrists for a long time and release there are no marks or fingerprints from where Dipper held onto them. **"Well Ms you are finally awake."** A voice says. I turn around and facing me is an elderly guy standing behind me. He has a creepy smile on his face. A chill runs up my spin. **"How long have I been asleep?"** I ask thinking I'm just seriously injured and I'm under hospitalized medications. **"Actually an hour. You and your friends."** He points at the other teens asleep. **"Um what's going on? Where am I?"** I ask standing up. The elderly man grabs my shoulder softly. It feels like he's not even touching me.** "Now Wendy I know you have a lot of questions to ask but I can only answer one."** He responds softly. His voice sounds nourishing, like a mother trying to comfort a child who had a nightmare and is afraid to go back to sleep. **"And which one is that?"** He gives me a look and smiles [a less creepier smile, like before]. **"You, Wendy are in Kelser. That is all I can answer."** A chilled wind seeps through my shirt causing me to shiver. **"OK, but why am I here?"** I ask still confused. This place looks nothing like Gravity Falls. There's no water tower with the giant muffin/explosion Robbie spray painted, there's no Mystery Shack. **"I can not answer that, for you shall have to find out yourself." **The old man smiles his creepy smile and then just disappears in thin air. _**What is happening?**_I look down at my feet. I seem to be standing on fabric or ground that's soft like clouds. Out of nowhere a mirror appears in front of me. I see my sulky reflection and sigh. I am no longer wearing my flannel quarter sleeve, skinny jeans, and combats but I am now wearing a forest green flannel tank top, denim short shorts, dark brown lace up boots that go 5 inches past my ankle, and my lumber jack hat is no longer on top of my head. My cheeks are bright red and my long straight strawberry blonde hair is in think wavy curls that end a little past my shoulder line._** Why do I look like this?**_ Tambry groans from the ground and rubs her head.

{Tambry;;

My head feels like someone slammed a bag of bricks against it, no more like metal bricks. A bring light shines in my face. My gaze shifts to my right side. Nate lies beside me. The left space is empty. _**Dipper must have saved Wendy.**_I run my hand through my hair. Something stops me. An object, broken, and into pieces, lies behind my head. I sit up and turn around. My head was lying on my phone that is now broken. **"Oh Tambry I'm so glad your awake."** A rushed voice says. I blink my eyes once more. A figure stands before me. A girl who looks like Wendy. I stand up, but almost fall on top of Nate. _**Where am I? What's going on? Why am I here?**_** "Wendy?"** I ask the girl. She nods. She looks different, nothing like the Wendy I knew. **"Where are we?" **I ask groaning at the pain in my head. **"Well I guess we're in the place called Kelser."** She says shrugging her shoulders. Kelser? **"Uh, I've never heard about it before."** I respond. **"And why are we here?" **She smiles worried and that is when I can tell something is wrong. **"I don't know."** She says softly. **"Well this is odd, and a strange dream."** I respond. She gives me a look and then looks away. Another groan comes from behind me. **"Uh are we dead?"** I look behind me and realize Nate woke up. **"Nate!"** I shout excited and run over to him. Wendy's eyes go large as she watches me do so. **"Uh Tambry?"** she asks pointing at both of us. **"What's um, what's going on here?"** Right Nate and I never told her about everything.** "Um nothing."** I respond right away. I don't know why but I suddenly got the feeling of embarrassment wave over me. _**Why am I embarrassed to tell Wendy about Nate?**_** "Anyways, ARE WE DEAD?"** Nate asks. I look around. Kelser looks nothing like Gravity Falls. There's no spray painted water tower, no Dusk2Dawn, no Mystery Shack. If this is a dream then I wanna wake up. Like now. **"No, I guess we're in a place called Kelser."** I respond standing back up. Nate dusts himself off and huffs. **"Why are we here then?"** He asks. **"I don't know."** I say softly. I'm worried that this place is bad, and we are going to be trapped here forever. **"We are probably here because Wendy wanted to trap us and play a prank on us."** A snotty voice says next to me. _**Robbie. **_

{Wendy;;

**"First of all why would I want something to do with you? And why would I want to prank my friends? I don't do that, that's all you." **I snap at Robbie. **"Yeah right."** He smirks. **"Look I have no idea why we are here so just go with it okay!" **I shout. Wow Robbie really puts me on edge. Lee is the last to stand up and adjust to his surroundings. **"Uh where am I?"** He asks. **"We're in Kelser." **I respond strongly. **"Why are we here?"** He asks looking around him. **"I DON'T KNOW!"** I shout. If he's ticked with me, it's Robbie's fault. **"OK, guys let's think. That weird green portal that appeared brought us here right?"** Tambry asks. Everyone nods. **"Then maybe if we find the person that caused it to happen, maybe they can do it again and it can send us home." **She suggests. That's not a bad idea. **"OK."** My stomach grumbles as Tambry mentions the word town. Everyone else's does the same. **"Let's find a restaurant then get us home."** Lee suggests. **"I'm down."** I say. **"OK."** Tambry agrees. I shift my weight from one foot to another. **"Let's go then." **Lee, Nate, and Tambry walk up front, while Robbie falls behind with me. **"What do you want Robbie?"** I ask. **"I just want you to forgive me."** He says. **"Oh the boy that broke my heart wants me to forgive him? NO!"** I snap and walk faster. A strong smell fills the air. It smells like freshly made bread. Italian._**I love Italian. Dipper introduced me to it. **_**"Italian?"** I ask pointing towards the sign above the door that says "Olive Garden" and smile. **"Yeah I guess."** Everyone responds. I walk up to the door and hold it open for everyone then walk inside myself after everyone else is through.

{Robbie;;

The smell of Italian burns my nose. Wendy thinks I'm acting like a jerk when I all I want is for her to forgive me. She doesn't have to fall in love with me, she just needs to forgive me. I stir my Root Beer with the straw in my glass. **"So why are we here?" ****I ask.**** "No clue, the ****really**** old man didn't tell Wendy."** Tambry says sipping from her coke. _**What do these people want with us? **_Another waitress comes by and asks for our orders, I order a pepperoni pizza with extra hot flakes. Yeah I'm not really what you call fine dining. Wendy orders some type of fancy pasta.

{Wendy;;

The waitress com back with a basket full of warm baked bead. I take a piece and break it in half. The smell sifts through the air. It goes up my nose and reminds me of Dipper. **"Your food should be right out."** The waitress says before she walks off. **"OK, so let's see who could be our suspect for that portal?"** Tambry asks. **"That old guy Wendy talked to?" **Nate suggests. **"Could be."** Tambry replies. I glance over at Robbie. He sits by himself stirring his glass of soda with the straw. My vision becomes blurry, and everything I see is little dots of color. _**What's happening?**_ My head feels like it's spinning and if it weren't for the table I would've fallen on the floor. I loose control of myself and fall into the table. **"Wendy are you OK?"** Tambry asks. I don't reply, I move my mouth for the words to come out, but they don't. Instead they stay hidden in the depths of my body.** "We need help over here!"** Nate shouts. I feel like I'm still falling. Dipper's sweet face appears before me. _**Dipper. **_If only he could've held on tighter. The next thing I know, a bar tender breaks an olive green colored win bottle on my head. A dark red liquid falls on my cheek.

{Dipper;;

I must have fallen asleep. Mabel's head is no longer on my chest but on her pillow. I'm still dressed and she left my radio on. I dig through my bag and find a flashlight. I retrieve the blanket that I must have kicked off and place it over my head. I grab my book and turn on the flashlight under the covers. I flip through random pages of the journal and try to find the page with the school Mabel and I saw earlier. I need answers. I finally find the page. I shine the flashlight over it and start to read.

_**In my discoveries I have come upon a building that looks deserted. The rusty gates are a sign no one is welcomed here. After searching in the Gravity Falls Library, I have learned the abandoned school is a home for the dead that are having trouble passing into their world. A coin is given to them when they feel they are ready to pass. A danake. This coin is the pass to get into the underworld. **_

I stop reading and turn the page. _**After further investigating, i have discovered a green lightning portal that appears on walls and in haunted places. This portal normal has a high target for teens. If being sucked up by the portal you are taken to the mysterious village of Kelser. There if you survive you are taken to the school that will teach you how to pass with the coin. If you don't pass you will be a ghost forever and will have no hope of passing again unless a mortal soul can help you.**_

I close my book and turn off the flashlight. I pull the covers off of me. _**I have to save Wendy.**_

{Stan;;

The stairs creak as someone walks on them. _**It's probably just the kids getting something to drink. I don't think they'd try to sneak out. **_**"What are you up to kid?" **I ask Dipper. He stops walking down the steps. **"I um, need to use the bathroom down here because the one upstairs isn't working." **He says nervously. **"OK then. Be careful in there, I think I still need Soos to fix the plumbing."** I respond. _**Ahh kids. **_I turn the TV on and sip from my Pitt cola. I flip through the channels trying to find something good. No fighting. No Ducktective. No Cashwheele. _**Is there anything good on?**_Apparently not.

{Dipper;;

I quietly tip toe over to the front door. I don't need Stan asking me what I'm doing. _**I can't drag him into this.**_ I wrote a note for Mabel to read in case I'm not back by morning. I don't understand why I wouldn't be back, it's just a haunted school. I'm mortal, they can't do anything to me. I grab a Pitt Cola from the fridge before I leave. **"Sorry Grunkle Stan." **I whisper as I slip past the front door. The wind makes it's way into my vest and seeps into my skin. _**Autumn wind. The summer is almost over.**_

{Soos;;

**"Cleaning up the shack floor, do-do-do."** I sing as I broom the floor of the shack. The front door creaks open and then quietly slams. I see a figure step out. Then I see it, the pine tree hat. Dipper._**What's the dude doing? Sneaking out in the middle of night. It must have something to do with Wendy and why he was crying earlier.**_Poor dude. I think he wants it to be a secret. I can't tell Mr. Pines. I continue brooking until I hit something. Hard. I look up and realize it's a snack machine that I ran into. I pull out a dollar from my wallet and slip it into the slot machine. I realize I have to enter what I want to I press the numbers:_** 1, 2, 3, 5, 6.**_ Instead of my snack coming down the shoot, the snack machine opens and leads to a dark hallway. _**What is this place?**_I grab my broom and Start booming the steps and walls. There's cobwebs everywhere. _**Gross!**_

{Stan;;

I hear the front door creak and then slowly close. _Great the kid snuck out. __**And I let him! Oh what will I tell his parents when he ends up in jail for doing something bad?**_I find a note taped my nightstand when I walk in my room. I walk over and rip it off. It rips the paper in half. I put my glasses back on and start to read.

_**Dear Grunkle Stan, **_

_**sorry I had to sneak out. I read something in my book about that place I had you take us to. I also found out why and what happened to Wendy. I have to go save her. Please don't be mad at me nor Mabel. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Dipper**_

I set the note on my bed. My heart beat speeds up. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I can't let him get to that place! It'll kill him, and unleash a horrible power to the world not even Gravity Falls can survive. **Oh s***!**

{Mabel;;

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My alarm clock announces in my ear. It doesn't matter, because I was already up. Yeah I'm a bit of an early bird. Dipper and I were born five minutes apart, on a June morning in Piedmont. I get the early bird part, while Dipper still likes to sleep in even though he was born in the morning. Waddles links at my feet. I look over at Dipper. He's still wearing the same clothes he wore when I snuck out of his bed and into mine. _**Gross! **_Out of nowhere my throat feels dry, probably because I left my water from last night untouched. I slam my arm on the alarm clock and grab my glass of water that has sweat running down the sides. I've always wondered if everything in the world sweats. I don't know why. It used to be one of my silly phases. I sip from the glass but stop when I go to set it down. There's a piece of paper that looks like it's been crumpled taped to my side of the large desk Dipper and I call a night stand. I grab the piece of paper and set my water down. Waddles sits in my lap as I read the note quietly to myself so that I won't awake Bro Bro.

_**Dear Mabel,**_

_**Okay so I know you told me not to go back to that school but I did. Last night while you were asleep I snuck out to the old school. I read about it in the book and it gave me a full explanation on what happened to Wendy. You have to forgive me but I get if you still want to call me a Little Jerk or a Big Jerk because I am for sneaking out. Your my sister and I'm supposed to be there for you and protect you, but last night I wasn't doing any of those things. If I happen to drag you into this, I want you to know I didn't want to but I did what I had to. **_

_**Love Dipper-**_

I stop reading and look directly over at Dipper. _**I can't believe you! **_ Tears start to well up in my eyes, and that's when I start to know he really did it this time. Waddles can tell of my tension so he hops off my lap and onto the floor.

{Dipper;;

The next thing I hear is Mabel shouting at me. Yup I knew she would do this. I was a horrible brother. Our sibling bond was that we have to stay with each other always and be have to be there for on and another. I know why she's mad, because I broke our bond. I stepped out of line. Waddles is running around the room and making noises like he's crazy as Mabel shouts at me. **"What the h*** Dipper, I told you not to go back!"** She shouts, trying her best to keep her hands clenched. We both understand when she's mad and that she would never punch anyone unless they were making fun of me or her, oh wait or they're Gideon. **"I'm sorry." **I reply trying my best to sound sorry. I had to last night, I really had to. I had to send Wendy a message on what's going to happen and what's happening right now. She's probably confused as I am. **"No I know your not sorry, you just wanted to sneak out so you could find Wendy and do whatever!"** She shouts throwing her hands up in the air. Man I really screwed up big time.** "That's not why Mabel, I can't tell you why."** I reply. She gives me a look. **"Why not Dipper? Why not?"** She clenches her hands again. **"Because Mabel, if I told you it would drag you into the mess Wendy, her friends, and I are in. I don't need you to be in danger too." **I say like a whisper. "**Yeah right! All you want to do is get with Wendy! That's all you ever car about! I know you Dipper, I know you. I know you because, your my twin brother and we're supposed to be with each other at all times. Meaning if you sneak out, we sneak out. You broke the bond!"** Waddles gets tired of Mabel yelling at me and runs out of the room and down the stairs. **"Mabel I can't tell you, yes what I was doing had to do with Wendy, but it also involved me trying to save myself."** Mabel gives me a look of _**'oh I doubt it, you just wanna get out of this conversation so you can go tell Wendy what a horrible sister I am' **_I sigh and frown.**"That's not it at all Mabel."** I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. **"I can't tell you. Mabel I don't know what I would do with out you. Your- Your like the other half of me, and I need you to go on in my life, without you I can't go on."** I say smiling and hanging my legs off the edge of my bed. **"Gross comparison, but I feel the same. Your like my heart. And without you I can't live, if I have you I can live."** Mabel responds. I pat the other side of the bed beside me. She smiles and sits down beside me. I mess with her hair. **"Your's wasn't any better."** I say laughing. **"Yeah yeah." **She says trying to move my hand off her head. **"SOMEBODY GET THIS PIG OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FRY IT INTO BACON!"**Grunkle Stan shouts from downstairs. **"So are we cool now?"** I ask Mabel. **"We're cool."** And with that Mabel gives me an amazed sibling hug and gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom. I smile and walk downstairs. Grunkle Stan probably wants to talk to me about lying to him and sneaking out, because I wasn't all _**quiet**_ last night.

{Wendy;;

I wake up surrounded by people. By people I mean Tambry, Lee, Nate, Robbie, and Thompson. A bright light shines on my face, blinding my eye sight. I run a hand through my hair as I prop myself up on my elbows. There's no tangles but when I pull my hand away it's covered in warm, red, liquid. _**Blood. **_The blood on my hand must be from the cut when the bar tender broke the glass wine bottle on my head. **"Guys she's waking up."** Tambry says motioning Robbie and Thompson over. **"What happened?"** I ask confused. **"Um we don't actually know but you've been out for a few hours."** Lee says looking at his watch. I groan. The pain in my head from this morning is back. **"I'll go see if I can find some ice or pain killers."** Nate walks off and disappears behind a door that says **"Kitchen". **Tambry looks down at her shoes and sighs. "**I should probably go in there after him in case he doesn't come back you know?"** She says. Tambry dashes off after Nate and disappears behind the door. I hear a high pitched whistle and groan. Pain shoots through my head, it hurts so bad I feel like I could just scream until it goes away. Dipper's sweet face appears before me. It looks like a vision. I know he's not really there, it's just me imagining things. **"Wendy?" **A voice whispers. I look over to the vision. **"Dipper?"** I ask. **"Did you just talk?" **He puts a finger to his lips and nods. **"Um are you alone or is there anywhere we can talk in privacy?"** He whispers. I look around. The kitchen is occupied, there's no back room nor secret room. I guess my only option is out front. **"Um not really. I guess we could chat out front."** I say in a low whisper so I don't drag attention to myself. He nods and then the vision disappears. I manage to sneak out front with out any attention. The porch is empty, not a living soul. Then Dipper appears, this time in human form. He looks like he was here with me all along and not somewhere else. _**"Dipper!"**_ I exclaim and run over to him and hug him. **"God am I glad I got a hold of you."** He says after I let go.

{Dipper;;

Wendy gives me a confused look as I reply to her after her long and tight hug she embraced me in. **"What do mean?"** She asks cocking her head to the right. **"Well, it might be confusing if I told you so I think the journal would help you the best."** I respond taking the book out of my vest. I pat the seat beside me on the wooden bench. Wendy sits and pulls back her hair with a hair tye. I clear my throat. **" **_**In my discoveries I have come upon a building that looks diserted. The rusty gates are a sign no one is welcomed here. After searching in the Gravity Falls Library, I have learned the abandoned school is a home for the dead that are having trouble passing into their world. A coin is given to them when they feel they are ready to pass. A daknake. This coin is the pass to get into the underworld. "**_** "Um but what's the coin for?" **She asks pointing at the old timey coin on the page. I place a hand to her lips as if I'm saying _**'hush my beautiful soul, i will help you cope but you have to listen'. **_She smiles and then goes back to looking at the book so I continue reading aloud._** "After further investigating, i have discovered a green lightning portal that appears on walls and in haunted places. This portal normal has a high target for teens. If being sucked up by the portal you are taken to the mysterious village of Kelser. There if you survive you are taken to the school that will teach you how to pass with the coin. If you don't pass you will be a ghost forever and will have no hope of passing again unless a mortal soul can help you."**_She looks up from the journal and into mid air. **"So I'm one of those people. I have to get the coin and you have to help me through?"** She asks. I somewhat nod. **"Well its not exactly like that, I'm trying to get you out of here without you dying or anyone else." **I reply. She nods in agreement.** "Promise to keep this a secret until I find out more?" **I ask. She nods and makes and OK sign with her fingers, then moves it across her mouth and when she gets to the end, she flicks her fingers. I nod and then smile. I would've pecked her on the cheek if she we're my girlfriend, but she wasn't. _**She wasn't mine. She wasn't anybody's.**_The only thing that I could hope; was that she stayed here and alive until I found out some more information.

{ Tambry;;

**"I don't understand, Tambry the ice should be in here!"** Nate shouts as he walks out of another cooler. **"It's fine, I got pain killers. Maybe find a towel, warm water, and poroxicide?"**I say. Nate nods and disappears into another room. I find a cup and fill it to the brim with cold water. As I turn around, I hear the faucet squeak. **"It must be old."**I say. Nate comes back a few minutes later with a towel and everything else I told him to get.**"Let's get out of here." **I say. He nods and we dash out to find Wendy.

**"Where's Wendy?"**I ask when we reach the booth. Everyone shakes their heads.** "She went out front to talk to that Pine tree hat boy." **Robbie says pointing with his thumb to the door."Okay then-" I'm interrupted by the doorbell as it opens. **"Hey guys."**Wendy chirps. She walks over to where I'm standing.** "Oh um I got you some pain killers."** I say handing her the bottle and the glass of water. She refuses. **"It****s**** fine. Dipper tended the wound." **She says putting up her hands as if to say "**it's not a big deal." "Dipper?" **I ask. **"He wasn't with us, how did he get here?"**I finish. Wendy looks in all directions. Her gaze turning to Robbie.** "Um, he called."** She says. She's lying. Wendy is lying. She does this whenever she lies. She knows why we're here. She found out. And now we all need to know. **"Hmm interesting."** I reply. She gives me a look. _**She can tell I know she's lying. We're friends. Friends can tell that kind of stuff. **_

{Wendy;;

I look over at Robbie and give him a death glare. He told them what I was doing and where I was. Now Tambrys' not gonna stop asking me questions about it. _**Great, that's exactly what Dipper didn't want.**_ I need to keep the topic quiet and try to survive while I'm here. I need to hear everything Dipper finds out about Kelser.

{Mabel;;

I continue to brush out the tangles in my hair as I listen to Dipper blaring Bastille on the radio in our room. I turn up the volume on my IPod and continue to brush my hair. I look at the screen as the song changes and see that it's Classic by MKTO. **"Ooh girl your shining, like fifth avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to. Your never goin' outa style. Ooh pretty baby, This world might have gone crazy. The way you saved me. Who could blame me, when I just wanna make you smile. I wanna thrill you like Michale, I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, Like Hathaway write a song for you like this."**. A voice sings. It sounds like Dipper but I can't be sure. **"You're over my head, I'm outa my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby your so classic. Baby your so clasic."**I sing. **"Baby you, Baby you so classic. Four dozen roses, anything for you to notice. All the way to serenade you, doing it Sinatra style. Ima pick you up, in a, Cadillac. Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back. Keep it real to real in the way I feel. I could walk you down the aisle. I wanna thrill you like Michale, I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, Like Hathaway write a song for you like this." **Dipper sings again. I laugh. **"You're over my head, I'm outa my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time, Let's start the rewind, everything so throwback age. (I kinda like it like it) Outa my league, old school chic. Like a movie star from the silver screen. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby your so classic. Baby your so classic. Baby your so classic."** I sing. **"Baby your classic, and baby your sick. I never met a girl like you til we met, a star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's. Got me trippingout like the 60's. Hippies Queen of the discotheque. A 70's dream and an 80's best. Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn Manson. Girl your timeless, just so classic." **Dipper sings again. I hear footsteps as he walks over to the bathroom door and leans against it.**"You're over my head, I'm outa my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. Let's start the rewind, everything so throwback age. (I kinda like it like it), Outa my league, Old school chic. Like a movie star from a silver screen, one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic."** I sing into my brush like it's a microphone.**"Baby your so classic. Baby your so classic. Baby you so classic." **Dipper sings. The song ends. I open the bathroom door and find Dipper standing in front of me.**"How do you know that song?" **I ask him. **"It's a good song, MKTO good band."** He smiles. **"Um yeah but why were you singing with me?"** He smirks, **"Cuz' it's fun to sing with a girl.**" He says with his hands in his pockets. **"OK."** I respond. _**I hate to admit, it kind of was fun singing with my brother behind a closed door.**_

{Stan;;

I hear singing come from the attic and figure it's the twins blaring their radio. I scratch Waddles head and set down a plate of fried meat for him. He oinks and digs into his food. **"Your over my head, I'm outa my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. Let's start the rewind, everything so throwback age, (I kinda like it like it) Out of my league, Old school chic. Like a movie star from the silver screen. One of a kind living in a world gone plastic."** The voice sounds femine so I figure it's just Mabel singing to the radio in the shower, but the thing is there's no water running. **"Dipper how do you know that song?" **Mabel asks. I don't know what's going on up there, but I don't really care

{Dipper;;

I sit on my bed and read through my journal as Mabel digs through the closet for something to wear. **"I miss the taste of the sweet life. I miss the conversation. I'm searching for a song tonight. I'm changing all of the stations. I like to think that we had it all. We drew a map to a better place. But on that map I'm super fall. Oh baby why did you run away."** Adam Levine's voice sings on the radio. Mabel finds a dress and continues to hum the tune of MAPS. **"Dipper were you watching me?"** I shake my head, but I think by the blush in my cheeks she can tell I'm lying. She walks over to my bed after she sets her clothes in the bathroom. She takes my hat of my head and kisses my forehead. It's been a while since I've enjoyed Mabel the way I am right now. **"So I'm following the map that leads to you. The map that leads to you. Ain't nothing I can do, The map that leads to you. Following, Following, Following. To you, the map that leads to you."** The voice sings on the radio. Mabel kisses me again and then walks off to the bathroom. Well that was strange. I don't know how to put this but how do I say I exactly _**enjoyed**_ Mabel's kiss?


End file.
